Lelouch's Hard Choice
by Windrises
Summary: Schneizel has C. C. kidnapped. Will Lelouch give up being Zero to save her?


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Prince Schneizel was in his palace while thinking of a plan to get rid of his arch enemy Lelouch Lamperouge who was also known as a superhero named Zero. Schneizel sent his sister, Princess Cornelia, to get info about how to defeat Lelouch. Schneizel said, "I'm usually superior to all of my enemies, but Lelouch has been a big problem. Is there any way to make Lelouch weaker? It seems like there's nothing he values more than defeating me."

Cornelia said, "I believe there's one thing that Lelouch cares about more."

Schneizel asked, "What is it?"

Cornelia said, "He has strong feelings for C. C."

Schneizel thought about it and said, "Those two are equally troublesome so it makes sense that they would fall in love."

Cornelia asked, "What should we do?"

Schneizel said, "Have your guards kidnap C. C."

Cornelia replied, "Okay."

The next morning Lelouch Lamperouge ran to the kitchen and started eating cereal that expired last month. He looked around and noticed that C. C. wasn't in the living room. He said, "C. C. usually wakes up before I do." Lelouch smiled with a proud look on his face while saying, "It seems like I became better at waking up early."

Lelouch knocked on C. C.'s bedroom door for a few minutes. Lelouch said, "That would of woken her up. She's probably not here." He opened the door and realized that C. C. wasn't home.

A few minutes later Lelouch's cell phone rang. Lelouch answered the phone and asked, "What's going on?"

Schneizel said, "Greetings Lelouch."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Are you the one who had C. C. kidnapped?"

Schneizel said, "Yep."

Lelouch replied, "If you hurt her I'll promote you the top of my enemy list."

Schneizel smiled while saying, "That sounds more like an honor than anything bad."

Lelouch said, "I'll get rid of your palace if you don't release C. C."

Schneizel asked, "Do you care about her?"

Lelouch said, "Don't mess with me. If you didn't know I cared about her you wouldn't of kidnapped her."

Schneizel responded, "Of course you care about her, but how much are you willing to give up for her?"

Lelouch said, "I'd even give up my DVD collection for her."

Schneizel replied, "Although you do have some obscure DVDs that I'd like to have I'm more interested in something else."

Lelouch asked, "What do you want?"

Schneizel said, "I know that you have a hypnotizing power called geass. If you give up your geass and let me use it I'll release C. C."

Lelouch replied, "But my geass is my most helpful device when it comes to fighting." Lelouch thought about it and said, "I'll give it up for her."

Schneizel said, "I have another thing I want."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "What else do you want you greedy scoundrel?"

Schneizel answered, "I want you to quit being Zero."

Lelouch nervously said, "If I did that I couldn't save anybody or fight any villains."

Schneizel replied, "But C. C. is the person you desire to save the most."

C. C. grabbed the phone from Schneizel and said, "Forget about saving me. Your job as Zero is more important. I'll always love you even if you can't save me."

Lelouch said, "I need to think about what choice I'll make."

Schneizel replied, "I'll give you a week."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and had a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said, "I have some sad news."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "What's going on?"

Zero said, "The prince kidnapped C. C."

Ohgi replied, "That's terrible news."

Diethard Ried whispered, "It hardly counts as a big deal."

General Tohdoh asked, "Is there any way to get C. C. back?"

Zero said, "The prince will only let her go if I stop being Zero."

Ohgi asked, "What are you going to do?"

Zero said, "The reason I became Zero was to protect those I love. If giving up Zero means that I can protect the person I love the most it's worth it."

Diethard angrily replied, "I object."

Zero asked, "Why?"

Diethard said, "Your Zero job is more important than your silly girlfriend. You're supposed to do whatever it takes to accomplish your mission. C. C. doesn't matter."

Zero punched Diethard and said, "If any of you ever insult C. C. like that again I'll serve you some punch." The Black Knights stayed silent.

Diethard said, "I actually am thirsty for the juice kind of punch." Zero got Diethard a cup of punch.

The next day Lelouch went to Prince Schneizel's palace while wearing his Zero costume. Several guards were there in case Zero tried to hurt the prince.

Schneizel said, "Greetings Zero. Why don't you take your mask off?"

Zero answered, "I'd rather not have all of your nosy guards know who I am."

Schneizel replied, "Fair enough. However if you don't stop being Zero you'll never get to see C. C. again."

Zero said, "I'll stop being Zero and I'll give up my geass to you."

Schneizel said, "Give me your geass now."

Zero replied, "Release C. C. first. You're the villain so I can't trust you."

Schneizel responded, "But you're as untrustworthy as I am."

Zero said, "But you gain nothing by keeping C. C. If you let her go I'll give up all of my powers."

Schneizel replied, "Alright." Schneizel had Cornelia release C. C. from the cell she was in. C. C. ran up to Zero and hugged him. Schneizel asked, "Will you give me your geass?"

Zero said, "No."

Schneizel replied, "I figured that would be your answer. It's time guards." The guards started surrounding Zero.

Zero asked, "What's going on?"

Schneizel said, "My real plan wasn't to make you give up being Zero. I was planning on making you come here so my guards can get rid of you."

Zero took off his mask to reveal the smug smile he had on his face. Schneizel asked, "Why are you happy about me tricking you?"

Zero put his mask back on and said, "I figured that you would realize that I love C. C. and try to have her kidnapped."

C. C. replied, "Zero and I made a plan of our own. I pretended that I couldn't get free from your cell so Zero had a excuse to come to the palace and use his geass to hypnotize the guards."

Cornelia asked, "What did you hypnotize the guards into doing?"

Zero said, "I told them to go pretend to still be working for the prince, until it was time to lock you crooks up. Take them away guards." Schneizel's guards captured Schneizel and Cornelia.

Schneizel was upset and embarrassed, but impressed. He sighed and said, "You've outsmarted me Zero. I'm somewhat proud of you, but I'm super ticked off as well."

Zero and C. C. started walking out of the palace. Zero said, "Thank you for going along with the plan."

C. C. replied, "You're welcome. However if a villain ends up actually capturing me remember that your goal of saving Japan is more important."

Zero said, "I'm sorry C. C., but I won't give up you up for anything."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I wouldn't give up you for anything either."

Meanwhile Schneizel whined in his cell. Cornelia asked, "If I ever got captured would you give up your job for me?"

Schneizel said, "Of course not. Family is moderately important to me, but getting revenge on Zero comes first." He did an evil laugh.


End file.
